Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly to an ice bucket fixing structure of a refrigerator having an ice-maker and an ice bucket.
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus configured to keep food fresh. A refrigerator is provided with a storage compartment to store food and a cool air supplying apparatus to keep the refrigerator at an appropriate temperature, or appropriate temperatures if there is a refrigerator section and a freezer section.
The refrigerator may be provided with an ice-making tray to generate ice, and an ice bucket to store the ice generated at the ice-making tray. The ice-making tray may be inside of an ice-making compartment, and the ice bucket is removable from the ice-making compartment.
The ice bucket may have a fixing structure to fix (or keep in place) the ice bucket to the ice-making compartment. The fixing structure may be a latch structure as that shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,754.
The patent above describes the ice bucket fixed to the ice-making compartment by a latch and a catch when the ice bucket is inserted into the ice-making compartment. When the ice bucket is to be removed from the ice-making compartment, the latch needs to be moved to free it from the catch.